Forum:Site rename? (IMPORTANT)
Alright, I know I mentioned this some time ago, but I'd like to bring up the subject again. I have a request for everyone, one which may be simple, but is extremely major and is something that very much deserves discussion. It is the matter of the wiki name. As any site owner knows, a site name can be very important. Google and other search engines order their results by common phrases regarding the search: for example, a quick look for "BIONICLE wiki" of "BIONICLE fanfiction" will yield a number of results, and there's a very interesting thing going on there: we're not very high on the search ranking. For example, despite our nearly 8,000 pages, we're still lower than this site on the latter search, simply because they have a better title than we. Well, at least we're not doing so bad on the search results for "BIONICLE wiki," are we? I mean, BS01's dominating us in terms of popularity right now, so it's not really surprising. But we still have a good spot, right beneath BP's major competito-- Wait. Is that the page for the abbreviation CBW? That scored higher on the list than the site it's mentioning? My friends, I think we have a problem. Luckily, I have a solution: rename the wiki, preferably to something like "Custom BIONICLE, the BIONICLE Fan Fiction Wiki." It won't be too much of a hassle--all that will be required from the userbase will be the changing of some links to the Project namespace, which will be changed along with the sitename (i.e., Project:About), as will the main page. (And believe me when I say that just renaming the main page will raise the Google ranking by a lot.) Now, it should be very clear that the URL of the site will not be changed; just the name. Because, face it, my friends, we shouldn't be named "Custom Bionicles." Why? It's: *in violation of our own naming policy ("BIONICLE," not "Bionicles") *not what people would really search for *got no description of the site's actual subject matter. All I need for this is your support so I can tell the staff that the site approves of it. So post your opinions below. :EDIT: Just to clarify, "Custom BIONICLE, the BIONICLE fanon wiki" won't be its actual name. It'll just be "Custom BIONICLE." Sorry for the confusion. Voting For #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] # #'Jareroden97' 05:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #FluffySkirmix Don't remind me. 05:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'Arrived!']] #''Die...'' as you '' '' 05:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #I say yes #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Carpe Diem Boys 11:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #If it'll get us more users and more activity, then I'm all for it. #Meh --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #oh well.. Reaper of Souls #As long as its not a huge name. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #...not to mention the fact that "Bionicles" is not the correct plural form of BIONICLE. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #If it's to keep this site from dying, I guess I can get used to it. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #For all of the reason's Slice stated, and so that the wiki survives long enough for me to complete my storyline... Varkanax39 20:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #Although I'm mostly against it, I swallow my pride for the continued existence of the Wiki. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 17:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Against #I like it the way it is. Collector1 #Sorry Slice... VNT ~ Talk to me! 07:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #I'm sorry too. I like the site's title. It might get confusing for new members. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 00:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I like the sites title, and how would we tell the difference between CB (custom BIONICLE) and CB (Sir Bond.) I vote CBW. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 17:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments Just a simple rename? Bah. Why all the fuss? Don't remind me. 05:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not exactly "just" a simple rename. In case you didn't read the above portion about how website names are important, you should be aware that website names are important. Also, many people vehemently opposed this the last time I suggested it, so I'm putting this up for voting. And it is site policy, of course. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 05:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, even though I voted for, I think we shouldn't name it the Fan Fiction wiki, I would say Custom BIONICLE, The BIONICLE Fanon Wiki. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 05:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I support this idea entierly I would love for this site to be more famous, no matter what the cost. As long as it doesn't mess up our pages I think we should do it and personally I believe we should use Fan Fiction because when people type "fan fiction" in there will be a greater chance of finding our site. Die... as you '' '' 05:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Meh, Fan Fiction doesn't sound very good at all in my opinion. Notice that the most known fan sites have Fanon, Halo Fanon Wiki is an example. Plus, fanon just sounds more profesional in my opinion. :P ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 05:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I say Fanon. Jareroden97 06:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not that big a deal Fanon is shorter I just know fan fiction is a very popular term used by many people i've even seen a fanficition wiki, but there is a''' fanon wiki'. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways, say if this does work I wonder when the name will be changed?Die...'' as you '' '' 20:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Although this is a little off-topic, if we want to increase popularity, we could create a Facebook page. I know Halo Fanon did so. Also, we shouldn't give the wiki a massive name. Just keep it short, like Bionicle Fanon, or Bionicle Fanon Wiki, or something like that.--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm STILL calling it CBW, you know. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 17:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It is CBW. "Custom BIONICLE Wiki" is the same as "Custom Bionicles Wiki". [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) this whole subject confused me honestly so im just gunna be nuetral on this Daniel.c.c. 17:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC)